Nasze królestwo/Fandomowa gościnność
Fandomowa gościnność - ósmy odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Królewna Joanna *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Pan Aleksander *Lichwiarka Agata *Medyczka Aleksandra *Harem Agaty (tylko wspomnieni) *Opozycja *Król GargamelVlog *Książę Ahus *Służąca Delfina *Służąca Helena *Królowa Radosława Opis GargamelVlog nie potrafi sam poradzić sobie z opozycją, jednak w porę przybywa jego narzeczona. Agata nie może odpędzić się od adoratorów, czego nie może zrozumieć Aleksandra. Tymczasem do stolicy przybywają goście - jedni zaproszeni, a inni nie. Fabuła Agata i Aleksandra siedziały w izbie lichwiarki. Zajęły się obgadywaniem Sebastiana, starając się zrozumieć jego dziwne relacje z babcią. Szatynka upierała się przy teorii, według której nie łączy ich nic więcej, niż zwykłe relacje na zasadzie babcia-wnuczek, natomiast medyczka twierdziła, że krzyżak ma spory grzech na sumieniu. Rozmowę przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Gospodyni podniosła się, po czym podeszła do nich, naciskając klamkę. Za progiem stał Aleksander, który w dłoniach trzymał kartkę papieru. - Cześć. - przywitał ją z pogodnym uśmiechem. - Pocztę ci przyniosłem. Agata zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. - Od kiedy to jesteś gońcem? - Od zawsze. - Serio? - w odpowiedzi pokiwał twierdząco. - O, nie zauważyłam. - Bo ubieram się lepiej od nich. Mniejsza, kwiaty ci przysłali. Szatynka momentalnie uśmiechnęła się, a obok niej stanęła Aleksandra. - Gdzie one są? - zapytała rudowłosa. - No przecież bym ich nie uniósł. - odparł mężczyzna, wskazując na stojący niedaleko wóz. Kilku robotników podeszło, po czym przechyliło go tak, że na ziemię spadły stosy bukietów. - No, podpisz tutaj, - to mówiąc, podał Agacie kartkę papieru i pióro. - Swoją drogą, ktoś musi bardzo cię kochać. Lichwiarka szybko podpisała, po czym rzuciła się ku prezentom. Aleksandra spojrzała na to z niemałym zdziwieniem. Kwiaty zakryły sporą część ziemi. Żadne z nich dawno nie widziało ich aż tyle na raz. - Pomożecie mi to wnieść? - zapytała uradowana Agata, biorąc w ręce trzy bukiety. - Gdzie ty to chcesz zmieścić? - rudowłosa nie mogła oderwać wzroku od prezentów. - Przecież mam na kwiaty specjalne pomieszczenie. Chociaż może faktycznie trzeba będzie dobudować? Kobieta przystąpiła do wnoszenia kilka z nich, podczas gdy medyczka podeszła bliżej bukietów, biorąc jeden z nich do rąk. - Dla Agaci, od twojego Jareczka Cukiereczka. - przeczytała powoli, po czym zwróciła się do Aleksandra. - Kim jest Jareczek Cukiereczek? - Chyba nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. Rudowłosa złapała za kolejny bukiet, czytając przyczepioną do niego karteczkę. - A Suski? - Tego też nie chcesz wiedzieć. - Korwin? - Też. - Kukiz? - Może lepiej zmieńmy temat. Jeszcze ci ciśnienie skoczy. Sebastianowi często zdarzało się kłamać. Zazwyczaj (co nie oznacza, że zawsze) starał się naprostować sytuację tak, by oszustwo zamieniło się w prawdę chociażby po części. Wiedział, że łganie swojej kochance było tym bardziej złe, bo gdyby się dowiedziała, mogłaby zerwać zaręczyny, do których co prawda nigdy nie doszło, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Postanowił naprawić ten fakt, więc ruszył zabić trolla. To nie mogło być aż tak trudne! Ostatnio był po prostu źle przygotowany, nie znał sytuacji, więc nie potrafił realnie ocenić swoich szans, a przynajmniej tak próbował sobie to wytłumaczyć. Zacisnął dłoń wokół rękojeści miecza, starając się uspokoić. Zanim zdążył opuścić miasto, napotkał rozwścieczony tłum. Szybko wyciągnął miecz, stając im na drodze. Było ich jednak na tyle dużo, że nawet go nie zauważyli. - Hej! - zatrzymał jedną z uczestniczek, łapiąc ją za ramię. - Co wy robicie? - A na co ci to wygląda?! - odparła oburzona kobieta, wyrywając rękę z uścisku. - Idziemy pod pałac po królową egoistkę! Zabrała nam Świeżaki! - Co? - To znaczy, naszym chorym córkom! Jak ona może?! Żądamy jej detronizacji, śmierci i oddania nam Świeżaków! To znaczy, naszym chorym córkom! Krzyżak zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Szybko zauważył, że w marszu uczestniczą wyłącznie kobiety. Uzbrojone były w garnki, a niektóre miały przy sobie swoje dzieci. Maszerowały ku pałacowi, wykrzykując "Dajcie nam Świeżaki! To znaczy, naszym chorym córkom!". Uznał, że troll może poczekać. Czym prędzej ruszył do zamku. Wmieszał się w protestujących, starając się przez nie przedrzeć. Zwrócił tym samym na siebie uwagę. - Ej, mamy szpiega! - zawołała jedna z protestujących. - Bierzmy go! - dodała inna. - Będzie naszą kartą przetargową! Mężczyzna słysząc to, przyśpieszył kroku. - A to ktoś ważny? - zapytała kolejna. Zaczął biec. - Jasne! To Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki! Królowa da za niego wszystkie Świeżaki! Na tę wieść, buntowniczki wykonały zbiorowy skok, po czym, niczym grad, rzuciły się na uciekającego krzyżaka. - Wracamy? Franciszka i Paulina wciąż przemierzały pobliskie królestwa karocą. Blondynka z szerokim uśmiechem obserwowała widoki zza okna, starając się dostrzec najmniejszy szczegół. Królowa natomiast była już zmęczona. Wolała być w domu. Królewna spojrzała na siostrę, a uśmiech ani na chwilę nie zchodził z jej twarzy. - Królestwo poradzi sobie bez ciebie. - odparła. - Może pojedziemy do tych frajerów, co są martwi? - Masz na myśli kraj z którego wywodzi się nasza Ojczyzna? - No. Ich. Będzie zabawnie! - Paulina westchnęła ciężko. Franciszka wróciła do obserwowania widoków. - Nie chce ci się już? - Może trochę. - Byłabym dobrą siostrą gdybym pomyślała o tobie w pierwszej kolejności. Dobrze, że nią nie jestem! - kąciki jej ust uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. Wychyliła głowę za okno, wołając do kierowcy. - Jedziemy do Fifnarodu! "Nienawidzę mojego życia" ~ pomyślała szatynka. Joanna i Ahus od dłuższego czasu grali w szachy. Podczas gdy królewna miała ogromne problemy ze zrozumieniem zasad, księciu szło świetnie. Szybko załapał o co chodzi, kilka razy ogrywając swoją przeciwniczkę. Kobieta starała się, jednak za nic w w świecie nie mogła pojąć czym, poza wyglądem różnią się od siebie pionki. - Szach mat! - wykrzyknął po chwili, zrzucając pionki z szachownicy. - Znowu wygrałem. - Jak ty to robisz?! - szatynka nie mogła nadziwić się wynikom. - Nie da się ot tak załapać gry w szachy! To gra dla geniuszy takich jak Paulina! - Jest geniuszem? - Umie w matmę, więc tak. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli krzyki dochodzące z zewnątrz. Szybko oderwali się od gry, podchodząc do okna. Z komnaty nie było jednak zbyt dobrego widoku na dziedziniec, więc nie pozostało im nic innego, jak zejście na dół. Im bliżej byli, tym lepiej słyszeli wykrzykiwane hasła. Słowo "Świeżak" sprawiło, że zatrzymali się w połowie drogi, wymieniając zdziwione spojrzenia. - Karyny napadły na zamek? - zdziwił się blondyn. "Nienawidzę mojego życia" ~ pomyślał Gargamel. Stał na balkonie, obserwując jak strażnicy próbują powstrzymać protestujące kobiety. Szło im to w miarę dobrze, jednak króla dołował fakt, że opozycja nie poddawała się. Wprost przeciwnie, im trudniej było, tym z coraz większym uporem próbowały przejść przez bramę. Po chwili, do króla dołączyli Joanna i Ahus. Stanęli obok niego, patrząc na rozgrywające się wydarzenia. - Czyli faktycznie Karyny napadły na zamek. - stwierdziła z niepokojem królewna. - Szwagier, mamy jakieś pomysły? Wpatrywał się w całą tę sytuację bez wyrazu. Westchnął cicho, po czym zwrócił się do szatynki. - Nie jestem jeszcze twoim szwagrem. - Serio? Karyny próbują nam się wedrzeć na zamek, a ty najbardziej przejmujesz się nazwaniem cię szwagrem? - Nie ma się czym martwić. Prędzej rzucę im swoją koronę, niż im się uda. W tym momencie kilka uczestniczek uniosło w górę pal, do którego przywiązany był Sebastian. Prezentował się niczym transparent. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, podczas gdy króla niezbyt przejął jego widok. Jedynie Joanna zbladła, łapiąc się za oparcie balkonu. - Oddajcie nam Świeżaki, to nic mu nie zrobimy! - zawołała uczestniczka. Gargamel uniósł brew. Ahus z uwagą obserwował każdy ruch starszego brata, którego mimika twarzy nie zdradzała nic. Królewna natomiast nie odrywała wzroku od krzyżaka. - Kto to? - zapytał beznamiętnie władca, na co blondyn zareagował śmiechem. - Mam to gdzieś, róbcie co chcecie. Na dole rozbrzmiały okrzyki niezadowolenia. Sebastian przełknął nerwowo ślinę, oblewając się zimnym potem. Mimowolnie spojrzał na swoją kochankę, która, chociaż patrzyła przez cały czas na niego, nawet tego nie zauważyła. Może i wciąż była zła o list i domniemaną zdradę, jednak mimo wszystko nie chciałaby, by Karyny roztrzaskały go o bramę. "Myśl, kobieto, myśl" ~ poganiała się Joanna, starając się wymyślić plan. - Nie możesz pozwolić im go zabić, bo... - zaczęła, skupiając na sobie uwagę Gargamela i Ahusa. - Emm... No, jest Wielkim Mistrzem. - Znajdzie się mnóstwo na jego miejsce. - odparł król. - No tak, ale zdobył dla nas wiele ziem. - Co z tego? Bardziej by nam się przydały jakieś pieniądze, bo przez te jego wojny nasz skarbiec świeci pustkami. W sumie, jak go zabiją, to może jakoś na tym zarobimy. - Ale zabijanie nie jest humanitarne! Gargamel jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Ahus spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem. Szatynka rozpaczliwie rozglądała się, szukając wyjścia, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. - To jest ten twój były chłopak? - zapytał. Królewna wytrzeszczyła oczy. Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, chcąc ukryć zdenerwowanie. - Nie. Skąd taki wniosek? - roześmiała się, podczas gdy ten uniósł znacząco brew. Uznała, że nie ma sensu kłamać dalej. Podeszła więc bliżej, szepcąc mu do ucha. - Tak, ale nie waż się nikomu mówić. Zwłaszcza sis. Wydziedziczy mnie. - Spoko. I tak niezbyt mnie to obchodzi. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszedł. Joanna spojrzała z nadzieją na Gargamela, którego, podobnie jak brata, niezbyt interesowała owa sytuacja. - Paulina nie chciałaby żeby umarł. - Niby czemu? - No przyjaźnią się. Sebastian należy do Świętej Ligi. - Co? Zanim ta zdążyła odpowiedzieć, rozległ się stłumiony krzyk krzyżaka. Jak się okazało, protestujące postanowiły zrobić z jego głowy taran, by wyważyć drzwi bramy. - Chętnie ci opowiem, ale masz coś zrobić. - I tak nie wyważą drzwi. Powoli traciła władzę nad nerwami. Nie myślała już nad tym, czy ich związek się wyda. Była zbyt zdenerwowana. - Słuchaj mnie, - wycedziła przez zęby, łapiąc go za kołnierz. - jeżeli on nie przeżyje, osobiście dopilnuję żeby do twojego ślubu z Pauliną nigdy nie doszło! Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami. Wątpił, by jej się udało, ale dla świętego spokoju postanowił się zgodzić. Zabrał jej ręce ze swojego ubrania, po czym zwrócił się do stojącego obok żołnierza, który akurat trzymał wartę. - Wyślij na nie naszych ludzi. Niech się już zamkną. Strażnik kiwnął głową, po czym wyszedł ku reszcie armii. - Już. Twój kochanek będzie żył. - Nic mnie z nim nie łączy. - Nie traktuj mnie jak idioty. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą na balkonie. Królewna skupiła się na Karynach, strażnikach i Sebastianie, który upadł na ziemię, wciąż będąc przywiązanym do pala. Poniekąd zrobiło jej się go żal, jednak szybko przypomniała sobie, że przed chwilą oskarżyła go o zdradę. Im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w tym przekonaniu. Karoca sióstr zatrzymała się przy murach miasta. Pierwsza wyszła Franciszka, patrząc na ścianę ze zdziwieniem. - Paulina, czy ja mam omamy? Królowa uniosła brew, wychodząc na zewnątrz. - Hmm? - Przecież to nasze królestwo! Szatynka spojrzała na kierowcę porozumiewawczo. Gdy miała pewność, że starsza siostra nie widzi, podała mu sakiewkę ze złotem. - No patrz, co za przypadek. - odparła. Po chwili usłyszała krzyki dochodzące z centrum. - Hej, słyszysz to samo, co ja? Blondynka spojrzała w stronę źródła odgłosów. Z każdą chwilą coraz ciężej było to ignorować. Paulina westchnęła ciężko, starając się zachować spokój. "Tylko nie przed jej przyjazdem" ~ pomyślała, wsiadając z powrotem do karocy. - Wsiadaj. - powiedziała zdecydowanie. - Musimy to naprawić zanim rozniosą nam stolicę w drobny mak. Franciszka szybko dołączyła do niej, po czym pojazd ruszył. Widząc powagę malującą się na twarzy siostry domyśliła się, że szykuje się coś poważniejszego. - Tak bardzo martwią cię jakieś protesty? - Tak. Wiesz, niedługo ślub mój i Gargamela. - Pamiętam. Co ma jedno do drugiego? - Pozapraszałam osobistości z całego świata. Tak, Gastronomię też. - dodała, gdy zielonooka otwierała usta. - Kazałam wysłać zaproszenia hurtowo. Zaprosiłam wszystkich. - Wszystkich? - Wszystkich. - Ale wszystkich wszystkich? - Wszystkich. Zapadła krótka cisza. Franciszka zastanowiła się, czy oby na pewno myśli o tej samej osobie, co Paulina. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że nie było innej możliwości. - Sis wie, że przyjedzie? - zapytała królewna. Królowa mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc przecząco głową. - No to będzie ciekawie. Poleje się krew. - Weź nawet tak nie mów! - Pamiętasz ich ostatnie spotkanie? Królowa przygryzła wargę. Minęło wprawdzie sześć lat, jednak wszystkim wciąż ciężko było o tym wspominać. - Nigdy nie zapomnę tych walających się po podłodze flaków. - Tak. Szkoda, zapowiadał się dobry obiad. Karoca w końcu zatrzymała się. Siostry pośpiesznie wyskoczyły na zewnątrz, a ich oczom ukazała się walka opozycji ze strażnikami, którą ci drudzy przegrywali. - Hej wam. - spojrzały w dół. Ujrzały przywiązanego do leżącego pala Sebastiana, który posyłał im bezradny uśmiech. Mimo beznadziejnej sytuacji, Franciszka zareagowała głośnym śmiechem. Mężczyzna zdawał się tego nie słyszeć. - Mogłybyście mnie uwolnić? Paulina nie zwróciła na niego mniejszej uwagi. Całe zainteresowanie poświęciła protestującym, a w szczególności okrzykom, jakie rzucały. "Oddajcie nam Świeżaki! To znaczy, naszym chorym córkom!" "Pozbyć się królowej!" "Fandom zabija biednych ludzi!" "Centralo, ratuj!" Czuła jak narasta w niej złość. Grożono jej królestwu i jej samej. To nie mogło pozostać bez konsekwencji. Widząc, jak jej strażnicy ponoszą klęskę, sama wkroczyła do akcji. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, przebiła się przez zbiorowisko, przy czym powaliła na ziemię każdą buntowniczkę. Wyglądała niczym prawdziwa mistrzyni walk. Kopała je w półobrocie, uderzała pięściami, a nawet podnosiła je i rzucała o ziemię. Nigdy nie posądzała siebie o taką siłę, jednak najwyraźniej gniew był dla niej najlepszym motywatorem. Pozostali wpatrywali się w nią z niedowierzaniem, ani myśląc o przerywaniu jej. Przy wejściu stał Gargamel, który planował okiełznanie zamieszania w sposób dyplomatyczny. Widząc jednak swoją narzeczoną w dzikim szale, odsunął się o krok, po czym przylgnął do ściany. Chociaż odczuł lekki strach, w pewnym stopniu spodobało mu się to. - I wara od mojego królestwa! - wrzasnęła królowa, gdy wszystkie jej przeciwniczki albo uciekły, albo leżały nieprzytomne na ziemi. Joanna obserwowała to wszystko z balkonu. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy miała pewność, że jest już po wszystkim. Nie myśląc długo, wróciła do środka. Paulina odgarnęła włosy z czoła, oddychając ciężko. Co prawda była zmęczona, ale i zadowolona. Jeżeli jej państwu nic nie zagrażało, to wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Dopiero widok wpatrującego się w nią Gargamela nieco zbił ją z tropu. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią z pół otwartymi ustami. Już z tej odległości widziała, jak pobladł. - Chcesz teraz zerwać zaręczyny? - zapytała, nieśmiało podchodząc bliżej. Król uniósł brwi. - Coś ty. Chyba właśnie odkryłem swoje fetysze. Kobieta potrzebowała chwili, by zrozumieć sens jego słów. Po chwili roześmiała się pod nosem, na co ten mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. - Dzięki Franciszka. - powiedział Sebastian, gdy ta postawiła pal do pionu. - Beznadziejnie było tak leżeć. Odwiążesz mnie? Blondynka wbiła kij do ziemi, by nie przewrócił się, gdy przestanie go trzymać. Następnie obrzuciła krzyżaka szybkim spojrzeniem, przez chwilę nawet zastanawiając się, czy mu pomóc. - Nie. - odparła, po czym wróciła do środka. Szatyn rozejrzał się. Większość zdążyła już odejść. Ostatnie buntowniczki wracały do swoich domostw, a strażnicy, chcąc zmyć z siebie hańbę, zajęli się swoimi sprawami. - Emm. Halo? - odezwał się. - Ktokolwiek? Joanna zbiegła po schodach, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w sali tronowej. Jak się spodziewała, jej siostry już tam były. - No w końcu! - zawołała z szerokim uśmiechem. - Paula, ale to było mega! Powaliłaś je niczym zawodowy tasak! Tak bum i bam i jeszcze trzask i wow! - Zawodowy tasak? - królowa uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. - Z resztą. Dzięki, to w sumie miłe. Nie wiedziałam, że umiem rozwalać ludzi. Muszę tak częściej. - Koniecznie. - mówiąc to, Franciszka usiadła na swoim tronie. - Jak troll znów zaatakuje, to powalisz go jednym kopniakiem. Po chwili usiadły obok pozostałe. - A jak tam przygotowania do ślubu? - zapytała Joanna, rozwalając się na swoim fotelu. - Goście pozapraszani? Blondynka mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem. Królewna spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem, podczas gdy królowa jedynie wywróciła oczami. - Zaproszeni. - odparła Paulina, wymuszając uśmiech. - Przyjadą głowy bliżej położonych państw, ambasadorzy tych dalszych, rodzina i inni, mniej istotni. - Rodzina? - uśmiechała się, choć widać po niej było, że zaczyna się niepokoić. - Jaka rodzina? Chodzi o dziadków, tak? Spoko, nasi - nałożyła na to słowo ogromny nacisk, co nie mogło umknąć uwadze jej rozmówczyń. - są spoko całkiem. Trochę marudni, ale spoko. Z babcią fajnie się pije czerwone wino. - Tak. Ich też. - Też, czyli kogo jeszcze? Ciotki, wujków, starego sąsiada siostrzeńca ciotki? - Nie zapraszałam starego sąsiada siostrzeńca ciotki. Koleś nie umie się zachować. Pamiętacie ostatnie spotkanie rodzinne? Joanna nie musiała nic mówić, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, kto niedługo przyjedzie. I zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Wprost przeciwnie. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. Do sali weszła średniego wzrostu kobieta ubrana w jasno-niebieską suknię. Swoje długie, blond włosy spięła w kok, a twarz pokryła mocnym, aczkolwiek dobrze dobranym makijażem. Na jej widok, Franciszka i Paulina uśmiechnęły się promiennie. - Hej mamo! - zawołała blondynka, podbiegając do kobiety, po czym przytuliła ją. - Jak cię długo nie było! Radosława, gdyż tak jej było na imię, szybko odwzajemniła uścisk. Po chwili podeszła do nich Paulina, przyłączając się do grupowego okazywania miłości. - Tak dawno was nie widziałam! - powiedziała starsza królowa, przyglądając się dokładnie córkom. - Jak wyrosłyście! Franciszka, kiedy ty wyjdziesz za mąż? - Jak znajdę faceta, który miałby kota. - Ekhm. - cała trójka spojrzała na Joannę, która stała obok nich, rzucając pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie. - Mną się nie przejmujcie. Jakby ktoś mnie szukał, w co raczej wątpię, to będę rzygać w swojej komnacie. Odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym poszła do siebie. Paulina i Franciszka wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, podczas gdy ich matka uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Nic się nie zmieniło. - powiedziała. - Ludzie źle wychowani wciąż są źle wychowani. - Mamo, proszę cię. - westchnęła szatynka. - Nie mogłybyście choć raz być dla siebie miłe? Radosłowa zacisnęła pięści, wbijając sobie paznokcie w skórę. Nie ważne co by się działo, jedno ją z Joanną zawsze będzie łączyć - ogromna zawiść i pamiętliwość. Nie mniej, postanowiła udawać chociażby po to, by nie zniszczyć wesela córki. - Możemy. - odparła niechętnie. "Ale niczego nie obiecuję" ~ dodała w myślach. Joanna weszła do komnaty najszybciej, jak tylko potrafiła. Ustała na środku pomieszczenia, nasłuchując jak sługi zamykają za nią drzwi. - Głośniej. - wycedziła, patrząc na nie gniewnie. - Trzaśnijcie nimi! - Ale pani... - Trzaśnijcie powiedziałam. W myśl zasady "pan każe, sługa musi", choć niechętnie, kobiety trzasnęły drzwiami. - Głośniej. - powtórzyły to. Tym razem zadowoliło to szatynkę, gdyż stojący obok wazon spadł na podłogę. - Posprzątajcie to. Stojąca bliżej służąca poszła po szczotkę, podczas gdy Joanna położyła się na łóżko, topiąc twarz w poduszce. Zazwyczaj trzaskanie drzwiami poprawiało jej humor, a nawet jak nie, to obniżało ciśnienie. Tym razem nic to nie dało. Wciąż czuła uścisk w żołądku, a dłonie trzęsły się jej tak, jak za każdym razem, gdy ponosi ją gniew. - Delfina. - zwróciła się do służącej stojącej przy wejściu. - Co byś zrobiła, gdyby ktoś, kogo szczerze nienawidzisz, ale nie tak, że nienawidzisz fazowo, tylko nienawidzisz odkąd pamiętasz przyjechał? Jak bardzo chciałabyś jej śmierci? I co najważniejsze, czy zabiłabyś ją bez wyrzutów? - Oh, tak Pani. - odparła, patrząc na nią wymownie. - I to bardzo. Królewna zmarszczyła brwi, zaczynając coś podejrzewać. - Czy ty mówisz o mnie? - Ależ skąd Pani. - Jestem pewna, że masz na myśli mnie. - Nie Pani, dlaczego bym miała? Tylko dlatego, że kazałaś wziąć mnie w niewolę, gdy miałam pięć lat, ponieważ moi rodzice kiedyś nie spłacili długu o wysokości pięciu srebrników? Toż to niedorzeczne. - Nie podoba mi się twój sarkazm. Strażnik! - na jej słowa, do komnaty wszedł uzbrojony mężczyzna, w dłoni dzierżąc miecz. - Odetnij jej głowę. Druga służąca momentalnie odskoczyła, obserwując sytuację. Delfina cała pobladła, ale zanim zdążyła wydać z siebie krzyk, mężczyzna zatkał jej usta. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy odciął jej głowę mieczem. Joanna patrzyła na to bez większego przejęcia. Można było uznać, że dawno przywykła do takich scen. Służąca, która została przy życiu za to obiecała sobie, że nigdy nie powie złego słowa o księżnej. - Dzięki Krzysiu. - powiedziała kobieta. - A teraz weź coś zrób z tym ciałem, bo mnie obrzydza. Jestem zbyt wrażliwa, żeby patrzeć na takie rzeczy. I wyrżnij to jakoś, żeby krew nie kapała. Strażnik skinął głową, po czym sięgnął po worek, który znajdował się w szafie Joanny. Każdy, kto u niej pracował wiedział, że tam je trzyma. Włożył głowę i ciało do środka, przerzucił przez ramię, po czym wyszedł. - Moje życie to żart. - westchnęła, wracając do wtulania się w poduszkę. - Chyba czas najwyższy upić się po raz pierwszy. Meh. - przewróciła się na plecy, spoglądając na stojącą w rogu, przerażoną służącą. - A tobie co? Wyglądasz jakbyś ducha zobaczyła. - Nic nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie skinęła głową, po czym wróciła do stania przy drzwiach. - O jejku, ohyda! - Co się stało Pani? - wyjąkała. - Poplamiła ci sukienkę krwią. Masz się w co przebrać? - pokręciła przecząco głową. - Meh, to chociaż czymś przetrzyj. Masz tam, - tu wskazała na biurko. - miskę z wodą. Zrób z niej jakiś pożytek. Służąca szybkim krokiem podeszła do wcześniej wskazanego miejsca, starając się wyczyścić sukienkę. Szło jej to dość opornie, a nie chciała zdenerwować swojej Pani. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo czym to może się skończyć. Chociaż z jednej strony panicznie się jej bała, tak w pewnym stopniu zrobiło jej się trochę szkoda, gdy widziała, jak leży bezradnie na łóżku. - Pani. - odezwała się, na co ta spojrzała na nią. - Wybacz, że pytam, ale... - Nie przepraszaj. - przerwała jej. - Lubię mówić o sobie. "Warto zapamiętać" ~ pomyślała. - Dlaczego tak nienawidzisz własnej matki? Joanna roześmiała się pod nosem. - To nie jest moja matka. To pierwsza żona króla. - odparła, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Miał z nią dwie córki; Franciszkę i Paulinę. Potem się z nią rozwiódł, wziął drugą żonę i miał z nią mnie. Czyli krótko mówiąc, drugie małżeństwo było jego najlepszą decyzją. - W zupełności się zgadzam. - Oj lizusie, lizusie... - na te słowa, służąca spoważniała, cofając się o krok. - Lubię cię. - i odetchnęła z ulgą. - Wiesz, chciałabym tej podłej babie podłożyć truciznę, czy coś, ale z drugiej strony to matka moich sióstr. Mogłyby mnie znienawidzić. - Ale Pani, przecież nikt nie musi wiedzieć. Królewna w końcu spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem. Upewniła się, czy drzwi oby na pewno są zamknięte, po czym dała jej znak głową, by mówiła dalej. - Mam zaufanie wśród ludzi z kuchni. Mogłabym podrzucić coś do kolacji królowej Radosławy. - Kuszące. A dlaczego chcesz mi pomagać? - Bo właśnie widziałam jak kazałaś ściąć służącą. - Mądrze. - mówiąc to, w końcu uśmiechnęła się. - Masz szanse na awans kochana. - Nie awansuj mnie Pani. - odparła, w końcu nabierając pewności. - Wtedy będę służyć komuś innemu. A tak, będziesz mogła dawać mi sowite wynagrodzenie za podkładanie świństw do talerzy. - Jesteś szczera. Jeżeli cię nie zetnę, to zostaniesz moją ulubienicą. - po tych słowach wstała, rozprostowując kości. - No nic. Jest coś jeszcze, co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? Bo mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałam. Służąca zastanowiła się chwilę. - Nie wiem czy to ma znaczenie, ale Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki tkwi przywiązany do pala przed zamkiem. Joanna uniosła brwi, splątując ręce na piersi. - O, ależ jasne, że ma. W sali tronowej czuć było miłą atmosferę. Królowa, królewna i ich matka siedziały na trzech tronach (Radosława, korzystając z nieobecności Joanny, zajęła jej miejsce), rozmawiając w najlepsze. Dopiero wejście strażnika z workiem sprawiło, że zapanowała krótka cisza. - Hej, ty! - zawołała Radosława, jednak ten całkowicie ją zignorował. - Dokąd idziesz? Co masz w tym worku? Hej, mówię do ciebie! - Nie odpowie ci. - wyjaśniła Paulina. - To strażnik Joanny. - Co to ma do tego? Zakazała im odpowiadać? - Nie, ale zadbała, żeby nic nie mówili. - dodała Franciszka. - Jej strażników łatwo rozpoznać. Nie mają języków. Emerytka spojrzała na córki ze zdziwieniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w ich słowa. Te nie wydawały się być zbyt przejęte. - I nie oburza was to?! - Nie mieli języków zanim do niej trafili. - powiedziała królowa. - Tak przynajmniej mówiła. Chociaż nie mam pojęcia jak je stracili. Nie mniej, wątpię żeby wykorzystywała to do złych celów. - Jestem o nią spokojna póki nie spotyka się z ludźmi pokroju Sebastiana. - stwierdziła blondynka. - A zmieniając temat, jak tam w pałacu emeryckim? Zanim ta zdążyła odpowiedzieć, rozległ się głośny krzyk "Krzysiu" dobiegający z komnaty Joanny. Po chwili strażnik, który zdążył już pozbyć się już worka, pobiegł szybko na górę. - Masz jakieś imię? - zapytała królewna. - Tak. Helena. Mówiłam ci o tym kiedyś Pani. Joanna jedynie machnęła lekceważąco ręką. I tak prędzej, czy później zapomni. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Krzysztof. Na jego widok, szatynka uśmiechnęła się, podczas gdy służąca instynktownie cofnęła o krok. Dała mu znak, by podszedł do niej, po czym wyszeptała mu do ucha rozkaz. Ten jedynie skłonił się w odpowiedzi, po czym wyszedł. - No nic, będę się powoli zbierać. - powiedziała monarchini. - Może przebiorę sukienkę na letnią? Helena, co proponujesz ubrać nad nasze morze? - Po co chcesz iść nad morze, Pani? - Mam tam sprawę do obgadania. Sebastian wciąż tkwił przywiązany do pala. Dla zabicia czasu, zaczął nucić pod nosem psalmy, czasem śpiewając ciszej, lub głośniej, w zależności od ochoty. Poczuł prawdziwe zagrożenie, gdy komar usiadł mu na nosie. Na jego szczęście, lub nieszczęście, zobaczył zmierzającego ku niemu znajomego strażnika. - Krzysiu! - zawołał uradowany. - W końcu! Już się bałem, że tu umrę! Joanna cię przysłała? - w odpowiedzi, skinął twierdząco głową. - Kochana. Szkoda, że wcześniej tego nie zrobiła, ale pewnie nie zauważyła. Albo zapomniała. Ale grunt, że tu jesteś. Mężczyzna rozwiązał go, jednak gdy ten postawił stopy na ziemi, złapał go za ramię, po czym poprowadził ku znanemu sobie miejscu. - Hej, no co jest? - zapytał krzyżak. - Znów mnie aresztujecie? Meh, mam chyba jakiś kontrakt ze śmiercią, czy coś. Agata, Aleksandra i Aleksander wnosili kwiaty do "kwiaciarni". Można było nazwać tak owe pomieszczenie, chociaż nie było możliwości zakupu ani jednej rośliny. Nazwę zawdzięczał swojej zawartości, gdyż przepełniony był bukietami, będącymi prezentami od adoratorów lichwiarki. - Aga, - odezwała się medyczka. - tu już nie ma miejsca. Szatynka rozejrzała się. Faktycznie, wszystkie półki były już zajęte. Z bólem serca podeszła więc do jednej z nich, powoli zdejmując wazony z kwiatami. - One były od Gietrycha. - powiedziała ze smutkiem. - Ale niestety, umarł. - Serio? - zdziwił się Aleksander. - Kiedy? - W moim sercu umarł. - odparła, a głos jej się zatrząsł. - Kiedyś był prawicowcem, idolem moherowych beretów, koszmarem lewaków. A teraz... - zamilkła na moment, czasem cicho łkając. - Przepraszam, nie mogę o tym mówić. Po chwili zaniosła się łzami, po czym wybiegła. Aleksandra i Aleksander wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, nie mając pojęcia co się właśnie stało. - Powinniśmy ją pocieszyć? - zapytała kobieta. - Nie. Po prostu potrzebuje czasu, by się z tym pogodzić. Sebastian siedział na jednym z głazów, obserwując zachodzące słońce. Nie miał pojęcia czego mogła chcieć od niego kochanka, jednak przeczuwał, że dowiedziała się o kłamstwie. Fakt, mógł sobie tego oszczędzić, ale przecież chęci miał dobre. No i na dobrą sprawę, wszystko było winą tego durnego poradnika, który nie był wart swojej ceny. Zmarnowane dwa brązowe dukaty. Obok wciąż stał Krzysztof, którego nic ta sprawa nie obchodziła. Był tam, ponieważ musiał. Krzyżak poderwał się z miejsca, gdy zauważył zmierzającą ku niemu Joannę. - Cześć. - na jej widok uśmiechnął się pogodnie, szybko zauważając, że ta w ogóle tego nie odwzajemnia. - Coś się stało? Kobieta spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. - Co się stało? Co się stało?! Jak możesz się jeszcze pytać?! Była zdecydowanie zbyt wściekła jak na drobne nieporozumienie z niewinnym kłamstwem. Krzyżak szybko to wyczuł, dlatego postanowił wszystko wyjaśnić. A przynajmniej spróbować. - Chyba się nie rozumiemy. - stwierdził. - Ta, jasne, zwalaj winę na mnie! Wiem o wszystkim! - Nie przesadzaj. Jedno małe kłamstwo jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło. - Nazywasz to małym kłamstwem?! - Na swoją obronę powiem, że chciałem to naprostować. Poza tym, odnoszę wrażenie, że mówimy o dwóch innych sprawach. Na co jesteś zła? - spodziewał się doprawdy wszystkiego; furii, wrzasków, wyzwisk, czy nawet rękoczynów. Tymczasem jej wyraz twarzy ze złego w jednej chwili zmienił się na smutny, a oczy zaszkliły się. - Ty płaczesz? - Nie. - odparła, ocierając ręką policzek. - Ale to strasznie niekulturalne zdradzać kogoś! - Kto kogo zdradził? - Ty mnie! I to na samym początku naszego związku! Mistrz Krzyżacki sięgnął pamięcią do momentów z których królewna mogłaby wysnuć taki wniosek. Ciężko mu było wyłapać którąś z tych chwil. Chyba, że wywnioskowała to na podstawie kłamstwa z trollem. Tymczasem ta rozpłakała się na dobre. - Jeżeli ci się już znudził nasz związek, to mogłeś ze mną zerwać jak człowiek! Wcale bym nie kazała cię tak od razu ściąć! - Tak od razu? - zapytał, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. - I czego się cieszysz?! - Bo to głupie nieporozumienie. Mówiąc to, podszedł bliżej niej, ocierając łzy spływające po jej policzkach. Joanna wciąż patrzyła na niego nieufnie, jednak nie odsuwała się. Czekała na wyjaśnienia. - Z tym trollem troszkę pomieszałem, ale to przez to. - wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza swój poradnik, po czym podał go jej. - Napisali tam, że kobiety lubią morderców smoków, ale coś chyba nie wyszło. Przejrzała kilka losowych stron książki, marszcząc przy tym brwi. - Serio im wierzyłeś? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Tak. To rekomendowany poradnik. - I uważałeś to wszystko za prawdę? Z każdą chwilą uśmiech na jej twarzy zaczął się powiększać, a smutek zastąpiło rozbawienie. Chociaż powinno być to dla niego ulgą, w pewnym stopniu zaczął się niepokoić. - Tak. - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. - A co? Wybuchła śmiechem, co zupełnie go zdezorientowało. Zabrał jej poradnik, po czym przeczytał zakończenie, które tak ją rozbawiło. Drogi czytelniku! Mamy nadzieję, że dobrze bawiłeś się przy naszym poradniku. Jeżeli rozbawił cię tak, jak powinien, przekaż go znajomym! Żywimy też przekonanie, że nie wziąłeś go na poważnie. Byłoby to dziwne, gdyż kłamstwem śmierdzi na kilometr. Zachęcamy do zakupów innych ironicznych poradników z naszej serii. Przeczytał to kilka razy, by upewnić się, że niczego nie przeoczył. Joanna wciąż śmiała się w najlepsze, zwracając przy tym uwagę Krzysztofa. - Ale... Ale sprzedawca mówił, że to rekomendowany poradnik. Patrzył na książkę z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak łatwo dał się oszukać. Prawdopodobnie nabawił się kolejnej traumy. - Nie smuć się. - odparła królewna, oplatając ręce wokół jego szyi. - Nie potrzebujesz poradnika żeby być sexy. Z każdą chwilą przybliżali twarze ku sobie. Sebastian odrzucił książkę na piasek, całą uwagę poświęcając Joannie. Gdy ich wargi prawie się połączyły, królewna odsunęła głowę, zauważając nowy punkt na morzu. - Hej, widzisz to samo, co ja? - zapytała. Sebastian i Krzysztof spojrzeli na wodę. Ku nim zmierzał obcy statek, który wcześniej kojarzyli jedynie z opowieści. - Piraci. - powiedział krzyżak, wyciągając miecz. Podobnie uczynił strażnik. - Nie powinniśmy wiać? - Coś ty! Przy okazji coś ci pokażę. Wiesz, nie lubię się chwalić, - mówiąc to, zaczesał dłonią włosy, posyłając jej szarmancki uśmiech. - ale w liceum wygrałem olimpiadę o walkach z piratami. Królewna uniosła brwi, podczas gdy ten najwyraźniej czuł się w swoim żywiole. - Gdy zobaczysz jak ich wszystkich ubijam, to dopiero wtedy przekonasz się, że nie potrzebuję żadnych poradników. Nie była przekonana. Statek był coraz bliżej, a okrzyki piratów słychać było coraz lepiej. Z drugiej jednak strony, był też Krzysztof, który zapewne powali większość przybyszy. No i jakby nie patrzeć, Sebastian zna się na rzeczy. Co mogło pójść nie tak? - Wiesz, - zaczął nieco zawstydzony krzyżak. - muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. Joanna spojrzała na niego z zażenowaniem, dając mu znak głową, by kontynuował. - Ta olimpiada była czysto teoretyczna. No i pytania były ABCD. - Domyśliłam się. - odparła beznamiętnie. - Serio? - Tak. Jakąś chwilę temu. Oboje siedzieli związani w kajucie statku. Piraci, zadowoleni ze zdobyczy, zrezygnowali z łupienia całej stolicy, więc odpłynęli ku otwartym wodom. Kategoria:Odcinki